terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Aryssan
The home planet of the Aryss. It is located in the Eri System History Aryssan has been described as both "Toxic" and "Inhospitable" and both of these are largely a result of the unique evolution of the Aryss themselves. Aryssan developed two sentient technology-using species, a fluke of evolution that might be unique in the universe. In addition to the Aryss, the planet was also the native home of the Culrassi, whose remains to human eyes resemble nothing less than a two-ton bipedal feline roughly the size of a hovercraft. The Culrassi were carnivores, and their favorite food was the gentle and intelligent Aryss, who were easy prey for the massive beasts who kept them enslaved as cattle, and also roamed the planet seeking the free warrens that the Aryss desperately tried to conceal. The Aryssans and the Culrassi advanced through the ages, each new wave of technology escalating the war between the undersized but intelligent Aryssans and the brutal and savagely clever Culrassi, and the planet's ecosystems shuddered beneath the constant onslaught between them. Then came birth the Aryssan scientist Har-el-Iarha, who late in his life would be immortalized as the Aryssan inventor of their Faster-Than-Light drive. While that invention would eventually restructure the day-to-day life of the Aryss, it was his first major discovery that altered Aryssan forever. He developed a virus that, when contracted, was fatal to 40% of Aryss. It was fatal to 100% of the Culrassi. The decision was made, and the virus was released, within weeks killing the whole population of Culrassi, that numbered in the hundreds of millions, and wiping out 4 out of every 10 Aryss, whose descent from a "prey" species and the resultant rapid birth rate had seen their population grown into the billions, despite the preditation of the Culrassi. It was death on an unimagineable scale. Within a month, over 3 billion sentient creatures died on the surface of Aryssan, and the survivors were too scattered and fragile to do anything about it. The strongest among the Aryss banded together, and formed societies based on the Free-Warrens that had existed under the Culrassi regime. They formed task forces to deal with the bodies, to find ways of restarting factories and businesses, and of getting the population over their shock and back into production. These groups banded together in still larger and larger numbers, with a resultant power struggle among each one, leaving only one clear leader in the aftermath. Thus was born the Imperium, and thus came the Throne of Aryssdom. whose occupant was devine-chosen, and whose word was final law. Culture Aryss poets, musicians, writers and poets are the darlings of the arts circuit amongst dozens of species. In addition to their own creations, the Aryss are experts in learning and adapting the great works of other species, and take pride in their ability to preserve the origianl sensibilites, while giving a unique Aryss veneer to the works. Aryssan, despite being a despotic nightmare of a planet, has more theaters and museums per capita than any other planet in the ULP. Cities and Society Aryssan is a world full of densely crowded cities seperated by vast tracts of open arable land. The Aryss live in close communal societies, with rigid heriarchies based on birth order among the youth, and social status based on artistic ability or family political connections for the adults. Cities are built above and below ground, with the various levels interconnected by tubular walkways. There are seperate areas for vehicular traffic, and most citizens do not own private vehicles within cities. The Aryss are vegetarians, and their high metabolism requires massive infrastructure to feed their cities. Farms on Aryssan are vast agriculural combines, where the workers live and work on the land they utilize. Many farms double as prisons are Aryssan, where the punishment for breaking the rules are nothing less than Draconian. Travel between the various cities and farms is tightly regulated, with all entrances and exits tightly guarded by soldiers of the Imperium. The only freedom the typical Aryss will ever experience is artistic freedom, and that is only if they are able to gain sufficient notoriety to journey off-planet as part of the massive Aryss cultural programs. Category:Planets